Loves hated rules
by digimon yugioh pokemon lover
Summary: this is a konuma or Konohamaru x Asuma fan fiction so this is yaoi and blah blah blah you get it. Also mentions shikibaru or Shikamaru x Kiba x Akamaru so please R&R also suggest fics and if you want this fan fiction may continue but I'm putting completed for now.


disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or they would all be walking around naked and their would be no girls and as everyone walked they would be getting hard because of the constant sex and masturbating if not having sex

This is a yaoi with a lemon and incest please R&R because in my opinion it is quite good

"Asuma, what's a homopexpual" Konohamaru asked.

"What are you saying do you mean homosexual and if so then where did you hear that." Asuma was suddenly still silence all around the table that Asuma thought was going to be cut with a Kunai.

"Yes that's what Shikamaru said to Kiba before Kiba said me to and then Shikamaru said that he was going to take his virginity with Akamaru when he got home with chocolate covering his chest and they were going to do it hardcore with bondage and have dry sexual intercourse and their pants had a bulge in them both of them where their floppy things are."

Asuma's eyes were getting wider by the second to the point where his eyes where going to pop out and unbeknownst to Konohamaru his dick was getting harder to the point where the table was being lifted and the food all fell on Konohamaru.

"Oops look like the table slipped somehow well I'll just get changed, but I have no clothes left, oh well" Konohamaru said before taking of all his clothes and going to sit on the chair where he gestured for Asuma to sit next to him."So what did all that stuff our next door neighbours say mean."

"Eh, well" Asuma said jumping in the chair so Konohamaru didn't see his erection.

"Oh yes, oh yes harder both of you harder and faster." Asuma reached for the phone and the moans and growls stopped and Kiba said "Hello." While still panting. "Hi can you keep the noise down because what you were saying earlier from you both being homosexuals to the bondage and Akamaru and Shikamaru fucking you dry although it is erotic Konohamaru heard it all and I am just about to get forced into telling him what it all means." Asuma hung up and started telling the 8-year old what it all meant. "Well you know that when two people love each other very much they go in a relationship and get married."

"Yes"

"Being homosexual is the same except it's when two guys like Kiba and Shikamaru love each other."

"So it's like you and me."

"No, god no."

"So does that mean that you don't love me."

"No I love you more than anything in the world."

"Then why can't we be homosexuals and do everything they do."

"Because being homosexual means that you can do the other things."

"Then why don't we do the other things."Asuma suddenly let out a moan from his clothed erection and the thought of doing all that with Konohamaru.

"Listen if we had dry sexual intercourse not only would it hurt for a while before it changed into pleasure and bondage means that it would be more painful with electricity and not being able to speak and hardcore means that it would be brutal."

"If it turns into a good feeling then I want to do it and I am not taking a no for an answer also why has my floppy thing went hard like Kiba and Shikamaru's floppy things or did they have something in their trousers but I have no clothes on and it's starting to hurt."

"Um, um, um, um, um listen I can't do that because where family and it would be called incest and that's bad."

"That may be but since like you said we are family and where supposed to stop other family members from being in pain. Please, it hurts so bad."

He leaned up and said"You have one to yours is all stuck up but it's bigger than mine."

I can't argue with him, he has made some very valid points so "fine but no-one should ever find out about this."

Asuma stood up and took Konohamaru's 10 cm dick into his mouth all at once and Konohamaru let out a moan and his orgasm approached quickly and he came into Asuma's mouth, It wasn't much but it was something and Asuma swallowed his treat.

"Do you want the rest."

"Yes."

Konohamaru was thrown onto his old crib that Asuma wouldn't part with and was to small and his ass was at the end with his feet dangling over and then Asuma put a ball gag in his mouth and on his hard dick a conductive pad was placed that was set to go off in a minute. Asuma got himself prepared and Konohamaru's entrance and waited for the muffled moan that turned into a scream of pain when Asuma pushed himself all the way in and kept going because he did want hardcore.

Although he was in pain he blew his first load once Asuma's 30 centimetre dick had completely impaled him and did every time since Asuma went all the way out except for the head and then pushed right back in with every second, because of the fast speed he was going, all that could be heard was a scream of pain and a slamming of skin. After two minutes and 120 small orgasms, Konohamaru started moaning in pleasure and joined Asuma in his moans them both moaning simultaneously.

Asuma had a smirk on his face because of the pleasure Konohamaru was feeling and that he had now started being able to have less orgasms because he now had 1 every 2 seconds or pounds. Asuma suddenly thought, when he got to four minutes, that he may even get up to 1 every 10 seconds or pounds because Asuma could get up to 20 minutes. Konohamaru kept progressing being able to hold his orgasms for 1 more second every 2 minutes but when it got to 17 minutes and 55 seconds and Konohamaru came again and another 17 seconds later Asuma couldn't hold it he may be able to hold it for 9 seconds now but Asuma came and Konohamaru came a second later even though he had just came. They stayed still and Konohamaru now with no ball gag Asuma still inside him but not moving and the electrocution still occurring came every 20 seconds with a moan for another 2 minutes before Asuma pulled out and took the conductive pad of all with a whimpering Konohamaru.

"Don't worry we can do it again and next time you can suck my dick, oh and I didn't tell you before what a virgin is and basically it is something that you have before they do that and the bulge in their pants was an erection and now I am going to give you a bath in your own cum then drink all that cum, also cum is the thing you produce after an orgasm and that is when you cannot hold back any more from pleasure."

"Okay and can I drink the cum with you."

"Of course and you taste nice from what I tasted before."

"Is that your cum dripping from my butt."

"Yes it is and I will mix that in with yours so just stay their and by the way I will be having to give you a complete lick down once were done to make sure not to waste any cum." I am so happy his old crib had boards on all sides and not just prison type gates like a normal crib.

Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot that if you want I may continue. Review please if you want it continuing say any pairs you want adding or if you want anyone to join in but this will stay strictly yaoi well the lemons anyway. Hope you enjoyed so please review and also tell me any new story's you want doing, I will do Naruto, Digimon, Pokemon, Yugioh and Beyblade suggest others and I may watch and do a fanfic on them. I send love to all my readers.


End file.
